Conceited Jerk meets The Nice Girl
by daydreaming0.0
Summary: Summary: After a world tour Naruto came back to Konoha, his hometown. He and his best friends had to come back for a concert that will be happening in two weeks. Hinata's best friends are excited that Special Eye will perform in Konoha. Since her best friend bought her tickets to the concert, she couldn't refuse. Full summary in chapter 1.


Hi guys! I have decided to write a new Naruhina story. I know I shouldn't, but I just feel motivated to write this story! I feel like this chapter is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. I worked on it yesterday and today, so I really hope you will like it as you read this chapter.

Summary: After a world tour Naruto came back to Konoha, his hometown. He and his best friends had to come back for a concert that will be happening in two weeks. Hinata's best friends are excited that Special Eye will perform in Konoha. Since her best friend bought her tickets to the concert, she couldn't refuse. After all her friend bought it for her and she would feel guilty if she said no. What will happened?

**Don't own Naruto**

**Character description:**

Naruto is a famous singer and also a playboy that likes to fool around with girls. He will be mean and arrogant through out the story, but later on he will change his attitude.

(18 years old.)

Hinata is a sweet and nice girl that later on gets involve with Naruto.

(17 years old)

Sasuke is in the same band as Naruto. He is also a playboy, but not extremely as Naruto. He is cool and collected when it comes to a serious situation.

(18 years old)

Shikamaru is also in the band even though he is famous he is not a playboy. He thinks sleeping with girls is to troublesome. He is lazy, but at the same time a genus.

(18 turning 19 soon)

Kiba is also the same as Naruto and Sasuke mixture between both. He and Naruto are the troublemakers in the band.

(18 years old)

Sakura is popular in school, but lives a normal life. Best friends with Ino. She is considered one of the pretties girls in school. Later on, she and Ino will be good friends with Hinata.

(18 years old)

Ino is also popular and lives a regular life like Sakura. Best friends with Sakura and also very pretty and popular. Later on, she and Sakura will be good friends with Hinata.

(18 years old)

Neji is Hinata's cousin, but they see each other as siblings. He is currently studying but he still lives with Hinata and Hanabi in an apartment. Neji likes to play sports especially basketball and soccer.

(19 years old)

Hanabi is Hinata's younger sister and Neji's younger cousin, but they all see each other as actual siblings. Hanabi loves to swim so Neji and Hinata decided to take Hanabi in a swimming course.

(6 years old) FYI: I am making Hanabi younger in this story. She won't be a confident, cold, and arrogant girl in this story she will be sweet, cute, and innocent.

Kyouko Hinata's best friend. Hyper and loud. FYI Kyouko won't play a big rule in this story, same goes with Ume.

(17 years old)

Ume also best friends with Hinata

(17 years old)

Shion is a model that fools around with Naruto. She is considered very beautiful, but because of her personality a lot of people dislike her.

(18 years old)

These are the characters that will be in the story! I might add some other characters as the story continues, but they will be side characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Meeting You**

**Naruto Pov**

"Seriously Naruto! What the fuck is wrong with you? We were suppose to meet like an hour ago!" Kiba yelled loudly. I stood from my bed and let a groaned escape out of my mouth.

"And for fucks sake put some clothes on!" without any hesitation Kiba stormed out of Naruto's room.

"What's his problem…?" I looked at the clock that was hanging from my wall, my eyes immediately widen.

"FUCK!" I yelled. I quickly went to my closet and took out my black boxer and went to the bathroom that was connect to my bedroom. Since I was naked I walked to the shower and started washing myself throughly. Once I was done I put my boxers on and went to my room. I put on a dark red v-neck shirt on with dark blue jeans.

As I went down I saw Kiba; my best prank buddy sitting on the sofa that was currently located in the living room.

"Why the fuck were you still asleep? We had a freaking meeting on what's gonna happened in the concert. Our manager told us what songs to sing and what not." As Kiba continued to rant on I walked towards the kitchen. Noticing that I wasn't listening anymore Kiba followed me.

"I was tired and I didn't feel like going to the meeting." I said casually. I took out a glass from the cabinet and poured some water in it. I took a small sip of it and stared at Kiba.

"Okay… but it still doesn't explain why you were naked!" I gave a mischievous grin at Kiba.

"Now why do you want to know? Interested in my sex life?" Kiba immediately shook his head.

"Neh just wondering maybe you could have masturbated since I ain't saw any girl in your bed." Kiba wiggled his eyebrow.

"She left last night, she told me that she had to wake up early because of her shooting."I explained not caring if Kiba believed me or not.

"Shion? As in the model? Goodness gracious I thought you stopped seeing her!" Kiba exclaimed, his voice was laced with surprise.

"We met by accident on the streets, we went to a cafe and started talking and then I brought her home and that lead to… you know." Kiba looked at me and sighed. Kiba wasn't very fond of Shion, but since I don't interfere with his love/sex life he won't either.

"Anyway, where is Sasuke and Shika?" I looked around thinking that Sasuke and Shikamaru will magically appear on front of me. Kiba shrugged his shoulder.

"Idk. They had stuff to do… Wanna hang out in the mall, we could get some food there!" Kiba suggested to me.

"Sure, but we need to disguise ourselves or else the manager will kill us if there is another scandal of us." Kiba nodded in agreement. Both of us headed to our own rooms, I wore a beanie while Kiba wore a cap. We both also had a pair of sunglasses that was currently sitting on top of our noses.

As we reach the mall we saw a lot of teenagers going to many different kinds of shops. The girls went to the clothe shops while the boys went to the arcades or the men section of the clothe shops.

Kiba and I headed to a diner that was located in the left wing of the mall. The mall wasn't as big as we expected but it was still spacious to fit about 150 people not a lot, but it would do… I guess.

"Oh my god! They're so H.O.T!" we both looked at the girls that were squealing and saying things like "OMG they are hot" or like "Do you think he has a girlfriend?". Kiba and I both looked at each other and smirked. We gave the girls a friendly smile and headed off to the diner.

Once we entered the diner all eyes were on us. We both shrugged it off since we are used to all of the attention we get, we went towards a table that was placed in the right corner.

**With Hinata and her best friends.**

**Hinata Pov**

Kyouko, Ume, and I were sitting in a diner that was located in the mall. All of us ordered drinks and a small snack to eat.

"Thanks for hanging out with me girls!" Kyouko exclaimed loudly. Ume sighed while I just gave Kyouko a tired smile.

"We didn't really had a choice." Ume muttered, fortunately it got unnoticed by Kyouko, but not me. Once I heard it I started giggling. Kyouko forced us to go to the mall with her, knowing that we didn't stand a chance we agreed.

"Why are you giggling Hinata?" Kyouko asked curiously. I set my gaze at Ume, we both stared at each other and then started giggling which turned to a fit of laughter.

"I-It's nothing!" Ume stuttered because of the giggling.

"Humph! Fine, keep your little secret with Hinata!" she retorted. All of a sudden the door opened making a loud noise, stepping in the diner were two boys. They headed off to the table that was right next to our table.

"Oh my gosh! I think I am dreaming cause I see two sexy guys walking in right now. And look at their bodies! They definitely have a six pack." Kyouko whispered to us.

I looked at them, I can't really see them because of the materials that they were wearing were blocking their hair, it's also not helpful that we can't even see their eyes. But I can definitely agree with Kyouko that their bodies are well build. The guy who was sitting on the right had whiskers on his cheeks; six whiskers, three in each cheek. The other guy who was sitting on the left had two red triangles each one of the triangles were placed on each cheek. They both were tanned and tall, they were probably 6'3. The guy on the right wore a dark red v-neck with dark blue jeans, while the other guy wore something similar grey v-neck with black jeans.

The guy on the left bumped his elbow on the other guy. Once they made eye contact the guy on the left nodded his head towards me. They both stared at me, I frowned at them, wondering why they are staring at me. Wait! Did they notice I was checking them out? I wasn't really checking them out. It's just they have this aura that makes people look at them. I quickly looked away, hoping that they won't see my blushing cheeks.

"Wow girl you must have guts to check them out so openly!" Kyouko slapped my back and grinned widely.

"I-I wasn't checking them out! And don't yell so loudly!" I ducked my head hiding my cheeks that were covered with a blush. Ume patted my back gently, I slowly looked up to her and saw her give me pity look.

"Whatever… Anyway there is a reason on why I both called you out." Ume and I waited for Kyouko to continue.

"And?" Ume asked impatiently.

"Well I bought three tickets for Special Eye!" Kyouko exclaimed cheerfully. While she is grinning happily we both looked at each other.

"The concert is in two weeks, Saturday Sept. 14! So don't make any plans, got that!" she gave us a stern look. She stood up from our chair and put some cash on the table.

"Anyway I need to go now my mom needs me at home by five o'clock. You guys coming?" Kyouko looked at us. We shook our heads.

"Nope, Hinata and I will stay here for awhile I didn't even finish my fries and milkshake." Ume took a slurp of her milkshake. I nodded my head, showing that I agreed with Ume.

"Okay, see ya in school on Monday!" with that she walked out of the door. Once she was gone Ume and I groaned. Ume slapped her head on the table while I put my head on my hands.

"There is no freaking way I am going to that concert!" Ume retorted hotly. I looked at her sadly.

"It's not like we have choice. But I agree I have better things to do then listen to a boy band sing love songs for two and a half hours." I sighed out loud.

"Yeah, well we can always say that we have something to do!" Ume said happily like she gave us the best idea ever.

"Ume, think about what you just said. She even told us the day and date. And you know what the worse thing is?" I said it my voice was covered with guilt.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"She payed for the tickets! Imagine how much that cost." I said to Ume. She slapped her head again and groaned loudly.

"Will think of something!" I looked at her weirdly. I admire how much will power she has, but I know this is a battle we will lose. I mentally sighed, can this day get any worse? Wait! Hanabi! OMG I forgot to pick up Hanabi from swimming class. Gosh she will be so mad at me! I am so dead. I reached for my bag and started searching for my phone. Once I felt a cold flat surface I immediately recognized it as my screen.

"Whatcha doing?" Ume asked curiously.

"I totally forgot to pick my sister up!" right after I said that I dialed Neji's number. It took about three rings until he answered the phone.

"Hinata…" oh no, he is mad! He is really mad. He had basketball practice today, and that meant that I had to pick up Hanabi.

"Hinata! You were suppose to pick up Hanabi today. Do you know how embarrassing it was, when the coach of her called me and asked where I am so that I could pick her up!" he furiously yelled. I flinched at his voice of tone.

"I am so sorry! I lost tract of time, it won't happen again I promise!" it was quiet on the other line.

"Alright just don't forget next time, okay." I could heard Neji sighed.

"By the way can you buy some milk? We are running low of milk here and be home before seven I have to go somewhere and I don't want that Hanabi stays home alone.… Thanks, bye!" the other line was dead I waited for a few seconds, I put my phone back to my bag and zipped it up.

"Sorry Ume, need to go buy some milk. Wanna join me?" I took some money out of my wallet and placed it on the table.

"Sorry need to go home now! I'll see you in school on Monday." With that she stood up and placed the money on the table and left. I slowly stood up from my chair and brushed out some imaginary dusts that were placed on my yellow dress. Feeling like someone is staring at me I looked at the table next to mine. Both of them were staring at me one with mischief the other one with an amused look. Didn't they know that staring at strangers is consider rude!

"Well sorry if we are staring, but it was quite amusing seeing you and your friends interact with each other" the guy with the cap grinned. Woah can he read my mind? That's creepy!

"Indeed, it is creepy if someone you don't know is reading your mind." now it was the guy with the beanie that spoke. Oh gosh, now it is two people who can read my mind. Both the boys bursted out of laughter. They both clutched the stomach; the beanie guy slapped his hand on the surface of the table while the cap guy slapped his knee.

"Oh god, you are funny!" the guy with the cap said while the guy with beanie nodded his head in agreement.

"What's your name, cutie?" this time the beanie guy asked.

"My parents told me not to talked to strangers." I looked at the ground not daring to look at their eyes.

"Well, did your parents also tell you that checking out people is rude too?" asked the cap guy. My eyes widen… so they did notice.

"Of course we notice! You were openly staring at us." the beanie guy smiled.

"S-Stop reading my mind!" I said, but it sounded more like I was whining.

"Matter of factly we don't read your mind, you are just saying everything your thinking." the beanie guy said.

"R-really?" I asked with my eyes as wide as a dinner plate.

"Yup!" both of them said with a smirk plastered on their face.

"And?" I looked at the them both. Seeing that I was confused the beanie guy talked.

"We want to know your name, cutie." I all of a sudden blush. Never did anyone ever call me "cutie".

"H-Hinata Hyuga" I replied shyly.

"Well Hinata Hyuga it was nice meeting you!" the beanie guy said. As they stood up, they both started putting some money on the table. As they headed towards the door they waved at me indicating that they are leaving, I quickly ran up to them.

"You guys never told me your names! It's very rude asking for someones name, but they won't introduce themselves." I crossed my arms above my chest showing that I am not leaving without finding out their names. It's unfair, if I tell them my name but they won't tell me theirs.

"Now princess, their is no reason for us telling us our names" the cap guys said with smirk on his face.

"Then what's the point me telling my name to you!" I said irritated.

"Well, it's not like we forced you to tell us your name. Correct me if I am wrong." this time the beanie guy said.

"You… I… ARGH!" I yelled out not caring that people are staring. I took off signaling that I am leaving, even though I was curious about their names I don't think I can handle standing next to them any longer. My patience can only handle that much… and believe me a lot of people said I am one of the most patiences people they have ever met and for that I am proud. It took me years to muster it! I headed off to the supermarket to buy some milk, not caring anymore about the guys.

"Aw is the little princess pouting?" beanie guy teased. I looked behind me and saw that they were following me into the supermarket.

"Why are you following me! What are you now? My stalkers?" I demanded, even though I may sounded extremely rude, I didn't really give a sh*t. The way they act towards me… I can't tolerate it!

"Now who said we are stalking you? Can't my friend and I go in the supermarket? Do we need your permission to come here?" the beanie guy barked back, taking a step back because of the sudden outburst left me speechless.

"Calm down man! I think she didn't mean it…" the cap guy whispered to him, it was hard to hear what he said but I still heard it none the less. All of a sudden my phone rang, taking my phone out of my bag I check my phone and saw that Neji was calling me. Looking up at the right hand corner of my phone, my eyes widen. It was 18:28, I immediately answered the phone and placed it on my right ear.

"Seriously Hinata! Where are you? It's already 18:30, I need to leave the house by 18:45." Neji barked loudly through the phone.

"I am sorry! I'll be there before 18:45!" after I said that I hung up. I can't handle a pissed of Neji… I don't think anyone can handle him when he is pissed. I looked behind me and saw that the two guys were still there.

"Look, I am sorry the way I acted! But I really need to go home." without waiting for their reply, I took off and started walking to the milk section. I took two carton of milk and headed to the cash register so that I could pay.

I bursted through the door, it was 18:44. Phew! Right on time. As I was about to celebrate for making it on time, all of a sudden something ran up to me and hugged me around the waist. I looked down and saw my younger sister squeezing me.

"Hey Hanabi!" I patted her head.

"You didn't pick me up!" she glared at me revealing that she was mad for not picking her up. I find it quite cute the way she pouted at me.

"I'm sorry, I was busy!" I kneeled down so that I was in the same eye level as her. I kissed her forehead and stood up again.

"Finally you came. I thought I had to reschedule my meeting." Neji came out of the kitchen. I raised my eyebrow in a questioning matter. Silently questioning on what he is talking about, he looked away and ignored my stare.

"Meeting." I questioned. Neji tensed and marched toward the door.

"Yeah… meeting." he mumbled and with that, he left. I turned my attention to Hanabi who looked at the door confusingly.

"Did you eat dinner already?" Hanabi's gazed turned to me, she nodded her head, signaling that she already ate.

"Good! And did you also take a shower?" once again she nodded her head. I went to the kitchen and put the milk in the refrigerator. Hanabi stood at the door frame and watched me intently.

"So… Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, after I put the milk in. Again she nodded her head.

"You know you can talk…" I trailed off, Hanabi just stared.

I sighed out loud and looked at her. " Are you still mad that I didn't pick you up?" I questioned.

"Yeah… You promised that you will pick me up." she mumbled quietly. I walked towards her and hugged her.

"I'm really sorry, it's just I lost tract of time...and because me, for forget it I will treat you to ice cream tomorrow, okay?" I smiled at her, hoping she will forgive me.

"Deal!" she grinned at me.

We strolled to the living and watched a movie. By 21: 15 I brought a sleeping Hanabi in her room and placed her on her bed. I gave her a goodnight kissed and quietly left her room. I wandered to my room. I changed into soft pink shirt and a knee length black shorts. I deep my body into my bed, once I lay flat on my bed my eyes immediately dropped.

**Naruto Pov**

"Look, I am sorry the way I acted! But I really need to go home." without waiting for our reply, she took off and started walking to the milk section. And with that I lost sight of her. Kiba and I walked out of the supermarket and headed home.

"You okay, man?" I nodded my head. We both walked at home silence filled the air.

30 minutes later

Kiba and I arrived home around 19:00. As we passed the living room we saw Sasuke and Shikamaru playing on the play station 3. We both went up and went our separate ways. I took off my clothes until I was left with my boxers, I stormed to my bed and plopped on it. I grunted in my pillow, I am so frustrated!

"Well someone is in a grumpy mood." I jerked my head toward the person's voice. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba were standing next to my door frame. Kiba went in followed by Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Teme."

"Dobe"

"Kiba told us everything. Especially the mall incident." I grunted and glared at Kiba.

"Well someone needed to tell them, and since you were moping in your room, I was retelling what happened!." Kiba said. They all waited for me to say something since, I am considered the most emotional one in the group. Great, that made me sound like a girl.

"And what do you want from me?" I intently watched all of them.

"Well you always go to one of us when you have a problem, but since you are just sulking in your room we decided to approach you instead. Remember the last time you had a problem and you tried to solve it by yourself? There was a big scandal! And we don't need another one." Shikamaru stated.

"I don't know… It is just that she was so cute and adorable and the next thing she told me off and ran away!" I punched my pillow out of frustration.

"We will meet her again in two weeks, right? After all she will go to the concert with her friends. So what's the big deal?" Sasuke stated plainly not caring a single bit.

"You don't get it! She treated us differently, like I was normal teenager again not a famous singer." I said irritated.

"Well she didn't know it was you. Once she finds out who you really are, she will definitely treat you differently." Shikamaru responded.

"I get that! That's why Kiba and I decided not to tell her our names." I replied back.

Shikamaru sighed out loud and intently stared at me. "I know what you are trying to say Naruto, but once the concert is over you will never see her again. I know you feel different with her, but what I am trying to say is, don't feel too attach to her you, never what will happened." Shikamaru said. I have to admit most times Shikamaru gives out the best advices, but not this time.

"You know Shika, what you just said is plain contradictory!" I mimicked him. He let a irritated groaned escape out of his mouth.

"Do you even know what contradictory mean?" I looked to him like he was an idiot. As I was about to retort something to Shikamaru I was interrupted.

"Naruto, you will see her in two week in the concert. Well, if she is coming… Anyway my point being is that it's your decision whether you want to tell her that you, as in "The famous Naruto Uzumaki lead singer of Special Eye" were in the diner or not. Whatever you say I will stand by your side! If you wanna keep it a secret that you were talking to her in the diner then I won't say anything, but if you want to tell that her that it was you then I'll stand next to you and introduce myself to her." I let a grin stretch out on my mouth. Kiba really knew what to say.

"Thanks man! I knew I could count on you." I smiled at him, showing my gratitude.

"You guys suck! Especially you Sasuke, you didn't even try to help."I made a shoo motion with my hand indicating that I want them out of my room. Sasuke and Shikamara shook their heads and left my room without saying another word.

"Will you tell me if you are gonna tell her who you are?" my gazed followed Kiba was voice. He was currently leaning on my desk, waiting for my reply.

"Yeah, I already know what I will do!" and with that he left my room.

"Good! Tell me in the morning. I am too exhausted to continue talking, I see you in the morning!" he shouted so that I could hear him.

I didn't bother replying back to him. I stood up and closed the door. I switched off the light and stalked toward my comfy bed. As I lay down, I thought about my day… To say it was boring was an understatement. It was interesting to find a girl that wasn't interested in me. I know I sound like a conceited and arrogant person, but a lot of girls fall for my charms, whether they know I am Naruto Uzumaki or not. With that being my last thought I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

I hoped you enjoyed it, I might update again this week! But I am not sure which story I will update next _Chaos During High School _or _Conceited Jerk meet The Nice Girl. _Anway have a great day/night! :)

June. 23. 2014


End file.
